Once in a Blue Moon
by Spottedmoth123
Summary: <html><head></head>48 moons have passed since the Great Battle, the battle between the Clans and the Watchers. Bramblestar and Squirrelstar are dead, leaving Lionblaze to become the leader of ThunderClan. The young heroes, Ambersky, Dewclaw, and Snowfall have saved the Clans, with the help of Seedflight, Molespots, and Redflower, among many other Warriors. But recovery does not come easily.</html>


**Hi guys! I'm so sorry for the hiatus, but I cannot update my other fanfiction (A Fighting Chance) until January and even then it will be under construction due to the release of Bramblestar's Storm. So if you are to blame anyone for my hiatus, blame the Erins, not me. ._.**

**Anyways, this is a submission for the wonderful Leafsplash-Of-ThunderClan's Blue Moon writing contest! I hope you like it Leafy, and anyone else that reads it! (It will be confusing if you have not read her series).**

_**Spottedmoth123 does not own Warriors.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Allegiances<strong>

**ThunderClan**

Leader Lionstar- golden tabby tom with amber eyes

Deputy Dewclaw- thick-furred grey tom

Medicine Cat Jayfeather- grey tabby tom with blind, blue eyes

_APPRENTICE, SEEDFLIGHT_

Warriors

Cinderheart- grey tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Bumblestripe- grey tom with thick black stripes and blue eyes

Ivypool- silver-and-white tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes

Molespots- cream-and-brown tom

Ambersky- grey-and-white she-cat with amber eyes

Snowfall- white tom with blue eyes

Pebblefall- golden tabby tom [son of Cinder]

Puddlefrost- pale grey tom [son of Cinder]

Honeyflower- golden brown tabby she-cat [daughter of Cinder]

Stormgazer- dark grey tom [son of Cinder]

Mossfire- long-haired tortoiseshell she-cat [daughter of Cinder]

Redstorm- dark ginger tom [son of Cherry]

Lakebright- ginger-and-white tabby she-cat [daughter of Cherry]

Nettleclaw- mottled pale grey tom [son of Squirrel]

Finchwing- dark brown-and-white tom [son of Squirrel]

Flamefur- bright ginger she-cat [daughter of Squirrel]

Feathershine- grey she-cat [daughter of Dove]

_APPRENTICE, GINGERPAW_

Tigerstripe- grey tabby tom [son of Dove]

Ravenfeather- black she-cat with mismatched eyes [daughter of Ivy]

Puffinswoop- black-and-white tom [son of Ivy]

Swallownest- pale grey tabby with white patches [daughter of Ivy]

_APPRENTICE, LILYPAW_

Tricklepelt- grey tom with tabby stripes [son of Ice]

Brightpool- tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes [daughter of Red]

Whitestream- white tabby she-cat with green eyes [daughter of Red]

Sharpclaw- ginger tabby tom with amber eyes [son of Red]

Oakpelt- brown tom with cream speckles and neat ears [son of Amber]

Apprentices

Seedflight- apprentice med. Cat

Gingerpaw- pale ginger tabby she-cat [daughter of Seed]

Lilypaw- ginger-and-white tabby she-cat [daughter of Seed]

Queens

Orangeflight- ginger tabby she-cat (mother to Greykit, pale grey tabby tom with amber eyes, and Mousekit, brown tabby she-kit with tufted ears and green eyes)

Elders

Brackenfur

Birchfall

Whitewing

* * *

><p><strong>Redflower:<strong>

The gentle pitter-patter of rain on the roof of the warrior's den awoke Redflower. She raised her head, stretching her maw open in a wide yawn and reaching her forelegs out as to ease the stiffness of the night away. She glanced around, her tufted ears swiveling; she could just make out the sleeping form of Dewclaw from the backdrop of blackness.

_It must be around moonhigh_

She purred softly, her green eyes gazing lovingly at her mate's grey pelt as it rose and fell rhythmically. She allowed herself to look one moment longer before tearing her gaze away and rising to her paws.

_My Dewy Claws_

The two cats had been mates for so long now that Redflower could hardly remember life before they were together. They were not the only cats to take a mate after the events of the great battle, well, officially anyways; Molespots had courted Ambersky nearly immediately afterwards- the two now had a kit, a warrior by the name of Oakpelt- he looked exactly like a miniature Molespots, but with Ambersky's neat ears and petite nose.

Redflower pushed her way out of the den, closing her eyes and breathing in the fresh air, enjoying the light rain droplets that splattered her face. She opened her eyes, looking around the ThunderClan camp. Her gaze travelled to the leader's den, and she looked for any signs of movement but failed. She could just make out Lionstar's bright golden pelt beyond the sheath of lichen that plagued the otherwise spotless rock. Bramblestar had lost his last life to illness not two moons ago, and Lionblaze had immediately set off to receive his nine lives; Redflower believed that he could not bear to leave the Clan without a proper leader for long, especially after everything that had taken place before. He had named Dewclaw as deputy- _her _Dewclaw. The grey tom had been ecstatic, gladly accepting the position and quickly adapting to his new role in the Clan. Glancing around, she realized that she was the only one awake, other than Puffinswoop and Lakebright, who nodded to her as she approached them.

Puffinswoop blinked, flicking his tail. "Greetings, Redflower," he meowed warmly. Redflower purred.

"Hello, Puffinswoop!" The tortoiseshell warrior smiled as she reminisced back to when the tom had been a kit, suckling at Ivypool's belly alongside Swallowkit and Ravenkit. All three were now warriors, Swallowkit and Ravenkit now bearing the names Swallownest and Ravenfeather.

The black-and-white tom blinked. "Where are you going at this hour?" He glanced up at the nearly full moon that hung in the open sky- just tomorrow they would hold the moonly gathering at the island. His voice was questioning and perhaps even curious, but not at all suspicious- Redflower was a senior warrior of ThunderClan, and no cat questioned her ties to SkyClan anymore- of course, most of the warriors had been mere kits or young apprentices when she had left her birth Clan, and probably did not remember a time when she was Redflower of SkyClan and not Redflower of ThunderClan. But this aside, she had additionally gained the trust and friendship of the elder cats, including Cinderheart, Ivypool, and even the elder Whitewing. She had formed a particularly strong bond with Cinderheart, and the two often patrolled together.

Lakebright flicked her ginger-and-white striped tail, stretching her jaws wide in a yawn. "Yes, indeed- it is just past moonhigh, why are you awake? I know that if I weren't on duty I certainly would be fast asleep in my nest."

Redflower purred, not at all fazed by the younger she-cat's slight arrogance; the young she-cat was the kit of Cherryflower and, like her mother, she had inherited Berrynose's sarcasm and haughtiness. "I couldn't sleep, so I'm going for a walk."

Lakebright dipped her head while Puffinswoop smiled. "Be safe."

"Of course," Redflower dipped her head before turning and pushing her way out of the camp entrance. The tendrils of bramble pulled at her thick tortoiseshell fur and she hissed quietly, nipping at the sharp plant with her teeth and pulling it from her fur before nudging her way out into the forest. A tiny gasp escaped her lips involuntarily as she gazed out at the seemingly endless swath of trees that grew up in front of her; their heavy branches were laden with bright, fresh leaves, and droplets of rain ricocheted from the healthy plant. She started as one landed on her nose, her fur fluffing briefly before smoothing out again.

_The forest never ceases to be beautiful._

She wound her way through the trees, her fur becoming wet from the small shrubbery that brushed against her. The rain fell around her, not heavily, but not misting either; it fell steadily, a gentle noise around her. The sudden feeling of sand beneath her paws caused her to look up- the star-lit body of the lake rose up before her. She smiled faintly, padding forward until her paws just touched the water- it felt cool and crisp, pooling around her. Glancing up, she admired Silverpelt- it shone brightly in the dark sky, twinkling at her. Content, the tortoiseshell retreated a few pawsteps and eased herself down into the sand, tucking her forepaws beneath her chest. The air felt cool around her and it ruffled her fur slightly. She enjoyed this weather- it made her think of her sister, Whitefern. A pang of sadness pricked her and she closed her eyes, sighing. Whitefern had died nearly two years ago now, but she could still not bear to think of the white-furred she-cat- her death had been one of the driving causes of her joining ThunderClan. She had named Whitestream, her eldest kit, after her, in the hopes to keep her spirit alive. Her other kit, Sharpclaw, had been named after her father, of course, and Brightpool after Dewclaw's deceased mother.

She sighed, closing her eyes, and without meaning to, slipped into a deep sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Snowfall<strong>

"Wake up, sleepymouse!"

The white warrior groaned, nuzzling himself deeper into his mossy nest. "Just one more minute," he grumbled, feeling himself slip back into darkness.

Suddenly a paw jabbed his side and he jumped, his eyes snapping open. "OW!" He blinked open his eyes to see a pale ginger tabby peering down at him with sparkling green eyes.

"Wow, you're hard to wake up," she teased, bending down and licking him on the nose. "Good morning, Snowfall."

He grunted, pushing himself to his paws and shaking bits of moss from his fur. "You didn't have to jab me that hard," he meowed grudgingly, touching his nose to his side and wincing.

The she-cat rolled her eyes. "Whatever. I brought you prey." She nosed a plump shrew towards him. "Your favorite."

Snowfall purred, nuzzling her cheek. "You know me too well, Seedflight." He bent down, grasping the still-warm prey between his teeth. "Did you catch this?"

His mate shook her head, smiling. "Lilypaw did this morning; Swallownest had her out on Dawn Patrol this morning."

"She's growing into a strong warrior," Snowstorm commented, pressing against Seedflight.

The ginger she-cat purred. "She takes after her father; Gingerpaw as well."

Snowfall grinned. "What do you say we go share this shrew then?"

"Lead the way."

The two pushed their way out of the den and into the clearing, which was bustling with activity.

He turned to Seedflight, confusion lighting his blue gaze. "Why is everybody up already? It is barely past dawn."

"Orangeflight's kits are to be apprenticed at sunrise," she purred, flicking her tail towards the nursery, where the ginger tabby queen was sitting. Her kits, Greykit and Mousekit, tussled at her paws, their eyes bright. "Perhaps one of them will take an interest in helping Jayfeather while I am away."

"Away?" Snowfall narrowed his eyes, glancing at her. "You're going away?"

Seedflight seemed to glow with happiness, gazing at the white tom with love-filled eyes. "Yes," her voice was barely more than a whisper. "I'm expecting kits."

The world seemed to freeze and Snowstorm gazed at her with shock-filled eyes. "Y-you're…" his voice trailed off and slowly a wide smile spread across his face. "Oh, Seedflight!" He rushed forward, bowling her over and nuzzling her, placing quick licks on her face rapidly.

Seedflight closed her eyes in bliss, purring loudly. "A second litter."

The two cats stayed together for a moment, breathing in each other's scents. Snowfall nuzzled Seedflight affectionately.

_I'm going to have more kits._

"What's this about my apprentice having kits?"

Snowfall glanced up, rising to his paws; Jayfeather stood beside them, his head tilted to the side.

"We're having kits."

The medicine cat shook his head, rolling his eyes, but a faint smile played on his lips. "Congratulations, Seedflight." He touched his nose to the she-cat's ear. "I assume you will continue working until closer to their birth?"

Seedflight dipped her head. "Of course, Jayfeather," she purred. "I wouldn't miss it for all the prey in the forest."

Following the Battle, Seedflight had taken position as Jayfeather's apprentice, due to her prophetic dreams and ability to memorize herbs and their uses. She had, however, been able to remain mates with Snowfall and to bear his kits due to StarClan removing the rule of medicine cats having to refrain from taking a mate- this was due to the fact that they witnessed how many medicine cats had remained loyal while having a mate at the same time.

Snowfall tore his gaze from his mate, glancing around; Finchclaw, the late Squirrelstar and Bramblestar's eldest kit, met his gaze, his eyes sparkling with understanding; the tom was the father to Orangeflight's more recent kits, and had therefore been through the experience of fathering kits. This was, of course, not Snowfall's first time fathering kits. Gingerpaw and Lilypaw, his firstborns, were nearly ten moons of age now, but he still remembered the day they were born like it were yesterday:

_Seedflight's cries of agony sliced through the crisp, no-leaf air, followed by frantic breathing as the birthing queen struggled to regain her breath. Snowfall shivered, and not from the cold that bit at his skin and stung his delicate paw pads. He paced, his snowy tail flicking back and forth in angst. "StarClan keep her safe," he murmured, gritting his teeth as yet another howl of pain resounded from the nursery._

"_Snowfall,"_

_He turned to see Cloudtail approaching him, his blue eyes glowing with sympathy._

_His father touched his nose to his ear briefly before pulling away. "Seedflight will be fine. She is a strong young she-cat, and not the first to bear kits." He smiled gently, cuffing his son with a soft paw._

"_Is it over yet?" Brightheart's soft mew sounded from the other side of the clearing, and Snowfall's mother hurried over, her one good eye gleaming with excitement at the idea of new grandkits. _

_Cloudtail greeted her with a gentle touch of noses. "Not quite," he informed his mate, flicking his ear. "Snowfall is just about ready to go attack all of RiverClan, I'm quite sure."_

_Brightheart rolled her eyes. "You were no better when I was kitting Whitewing," she reminisced, a blissful expression overcoming her. _

_All this time more and more anxiety was filling Snowfall, and his tail with snaking across the ground in frantic motion. "I'm going to go hunting!" He exclaimed suddenly, jumping to his paws. "Seedflight will want prey when she is done kitting." He cast one last fleeting glimpse at the nursery before spinning around and walking briskly towards the camp entrance. Pushing his way through, he stopped and breathed deeply in the crisp, fresh air. He had never felt so anxious in his life, not even on the eve before the legendary attack from Twolegplace. Then he had felt the urge to protect his clan, now he felt… helpless. This was a battle that Seedflight must fight alone._

_He opened his eyes, gazing around the forest; the tall, usually leafy trees were now bare and coated in thick, fluffy snow. He looked down to see that his large paws were already covered, and shook the wet substance from his fur. Suddenly the sound of bracken shifting caused him to turn. He quickly spotted a squirrel snuffling at the ground, its dark array of whiskers trembling as it scoured the earth for prey scent. Snowfall crept forward, thanking StarClan that he was downwind of the juicy prey. He stepped softly, the snow reducing the ever so slight noise he made to a magnificent silence. And then he pounced. The squirrel had no time to move before the large ThunderClan warrior had landed square on its back. It struggled for a moment before Snowstorm bit its neck, ending its life._

_Thank you StarClan for this kill_

_He picked the squirrel up in his jaws, careful not to pierce the tender flesh with his pearly canines. The spot of the prey's death was spotted with blood, which slowly sank into the deep snow. This sight reinstalled the tom's anxiety for his mate and he stiffened, shuffling his paws and biting his lip._

_Should I head back?_

"_Snowfall!" A brown tom with cream speckles leapt forward, sinking up to his chest in snow. "Thank StarClan I found you!"_

_Snowfall turned at once, his eyes wide. "Oakpaw! What is it? Is it Seedflight?"_

_The young apprentice shook his head eagerly. "She has kitted, and has requested your presence! Tricklepelt sent me to retrieve you!"_

_A wide grin spread across Snowfall's face. "Lead the way," he ordered, hardly containing his joy. _

_I'm a father!_

_Oakpaw freed himself from his snowy jail before bounding ahead his tail streaming behind him. Snowfall followed, hot on the apprentice's heals, his paws hardly touching the ground. At last they reached the camp entrance and Snowfall immediately pushed his way inside, to see that a crowd had gathered around the nursery._

_Bramblestar turned to him, his amber eyes glowing. "Congratulations!"_

"_Thank you!" Snowfall was surprised by the steadiness of his voice and shook himself, pushing past the cats and into the nursery. Instantly the scent of milk and warm fur greeted him, and he remembered back to the days when he, Ambersky, and Dewclaw had all spent their first six moons in that very den- it seemed so long ago now. As his eyes adjusted, he beheld the sight of his beautiful ginger queen lying on her side, two tiny kits suckling at her stomach. "Seedflight!" His voice trembled, and an overjoyed grin plastered his face._

_His mate looked up, her eyes lighting up as she saw who it was. "Snowfall, come and meet your kits!" She readjusted so that she was sitting up more, a smile growing on her own face._

_Snowfall crept forward, gazing down at the tiny bodies with amazement. "They're so… tiny!" He meowed, somewhat shocked. _

"_Well yes," Seedflight purred. "All kits of their age are this small. Jayfeather said that they are actually quite large for newborns."_

_Snowfall settled beside his mate, flicking his tail over his paws and bending down to lick her on the head. "I'm so proud of you, Seedflight."_

_She purred, nuzzling his chest. "We should name them."_

_Snowfall blinked, looking down at the kits._

_How do we decide? There are so many names…_

_Suddenly he looked up, meeting Seedflight's gaze. "I know a name for one of them," he meowed softly._

_Seedflight tilted her head to the side. "What?"_

"_Lilykit."_

_At once strong emotion overcame Seedflight and she shuddered, closing her eyes and her lips trembled. _

_Snowfall pressed against her. "I understand if you don't want to…" His voice trailed off, and he looked away._

_His mate's sister had died close to a moon ago, while birthing Puddlefrost's kits. None of their kits had survived, leaving the young tom heartbroken._

_Seedflight remained silent for a moment before opening her eyes and smiling softly. "No, I like it," she meowed quietly. "Lilystream… Lilystream would like that."_

_Snowfall smiled gently. "She is watching you from StarClan," he soothed, licking her forehead. "Which kit would you like to name that?" He watched as Seedflight looked down at their two kits._

_The first was a ginger-and-white tabby she-kit, and the second a pale ginger tabby she-kit. Seedflight gazed fondly at the both of them before looking up at him. _

"_Lilykit shall be the ginger-and-white kit," she decided, stroking the kit's back with her tail and earning a soft purr from their daughter._

_Snowfall purred. "I like that," he agreed, turning to their second kit. "And what shall her name be?"_

"_I had a name in mind for her," Seedflight meowed, somewhat embarrassed, grinning. "I quite like the name Gingerkit."_

"_Gingerkit," Snowfall repeated, smiling. "Lilykit and Gingerkit."_

"Snowfall, earth to Snowfall!"

The white warrior shook himself, looking up to see Seedflight looking at him in amusement. "Sorry," he muttered in embarrassment, bending down and licking his chest fur briskly.

"Mousebrain," Seedflight teased, shoving him softly. "Let's go tell Ambersky and Dewclaw about the kits."

Snowfall dipped his head in agreement, following his mate across the clearing towards where his littermates were sitting.

* * *

><p><strong>Ambersky<strong>

The sound of excited murmurs caused Ambersky to turn, tilting her head curiously; she quickly located Snowfall and Seedflight to be the source of the noise, and watched, tranquilly, as the two cats approached her.

"Greetings, Ambersky," Snowfall meowed, grinning. "Greetings, Dewclaw, Molespots." Molespots dipped his head in greetings, however Dewclaw did not move.

Ambersky rolled her eyes, sighing. "Don't mind Dewclaw, he's a bit grumpy today."

Snowfall purred. "When is he _not _grumpy?"

Dewclaw snorted, rolling his eyes. "I am not _grumpy_," he muttered, flicking his tail.

"Sure, sure," Ambersky meowed lightly, shoving him. "And I'm not a she-cat!"

Molespots glanced at her skeptically. "Well that would make things interesting," he commented, grinning at her.

"Oh you," Ambersky laughed, nuzzling him before turning back to Snowfall. "Why are you two in such a good mood?"

Seedflight stepped forward, ducking her head slightly. "We are expecting kits," she meowed proudly.

Ambersky's jaw dropped open. "Oh my StarClan! Congratulations!" Molespots quickly joined her in congratulating the two mates, while a sly smile slowly spread across Dewclaw's broad face.

"Way to go, Snow," the grey tom smirked, nudging his brother.

Snowfall rolled his eyes while Seedflight blushed furiously, ducking her head into the white tom's chest fur.

Molespots cleared his throat. "Why don't you two join us here? Lionstar is just about to begin the ceremony."

Her brother dipped his head. "Thank you, Molespots." He quickly settled beside them, Seedflight leaning against him.

Ambersky turned to Molespots, smiling. "These past moons have gone by so fast," she murmured, leaning against him. "I feel like one second we were just friends and now here we are, mates with a kit."

The speckled tom purred. "Time certainly does go by quickly," he agreed, licking her cheek. "But our love is eternal."

Ambersky closed her eyes leaning against him.

_I never want to lose you._

"Let all cats older than six moons gather here beneath the HighLedge for a Clan meeting!"

She looked up to see Lionstar standing on the HighLedge, his bright fur blowing in the breeze. Dewclaw quickly rose to his paws, padding forward and leaping up next their leader, bending down and allowing her to whisper something in his ear. He quickly turned, flicking his tail to Finchclaw, who was waiting outside of the nursery. The young tom poked his head inside and after a moment, Orangeflight poked her face out. She smiled before pulling herself out all the way. Mousekit and Greykit followed, their eyes wide with excitement and anticipation.

Ambersky purred as Finchclaw began to lead his kits across the clearing, his head held high and chest puffed in pride. She turned, leaning in towards Molespots. "Do you remember when Oakpelt was apprenticed?"

Her mate purred. "How could I forget?"

_Ambersky watched as Molespots led Oakkit from the nursery. Her mate held his tail high and she had never seen a look of more pride in a cat's eyes ever before. Oakkit, her little kit, followed, his amber eyes gleaming. _

_Bramblestar watched, smiling. "Oakkit, you have reached the age of six moons and are therefore ready to be apprenticed. From this moment on, until you earn your warrior name, you will be known as Oakpaw. Honeyflower shall be your mentor."_

"_Oakpaw, Oakpaw!"_

"Greykit."

Ambersky snapped out of her daydream to see that the two kits had reached the base of the HighLedge, and Lionstar was gazing intently down at them.

"From this moment on, until you earn your warrior name, you shall be known as Greypaw."

The tabby tom smiled, puffing his chest proudly.

"Dewclaw, as my deputy, I expect you to train this apprentice into a powerful warrior."

Ambersky's eyes widened with shock, and she turned to Snowfall. "He didn't tell us!"

Their littermate quickly leapt down from his perch beside Lionstar and touched noses with Greypaw, purring loudly at the young tom.

"Mousekit," Lionstar's attention flicked to Greypaw's sister, who looked up at him with wide eyes.

"Yes?"

Ambersky let out a purr of amusement, as did Lionstar and many others.

Mousekit ducked her head in embarrassment, but quickly recovered and watched the golden leader, her tail quivering with excitement.

"From this moment on, until you earn your warrior name, you will be known as Mousepaw. Oakpelt will be your mentor."

Ambersky looked over at Molespots with a look of joy crossing her face. "Our son, a mentor!"

Oakpelt crossed the clearing, holding his head high. His defined muscles shifted beneath a well-groomed pelt, and his amber eyes focused down on Mousepaw, who looked at him happily. He quickly touched noses with her before turning and padding back into the crowd, his new apprentice following at his heels.

"Greypaw, Mousepaw! Greypaw, Mousepaw!"

Ambersky joined in with the cheer, pride for her son making her cheer louder than ever before. "Let's go congratulate Dewclaw and Oakpelt," she meowed, turning to Molespots.

The brown-and-cream tom nodded in agreement, and the two cats crossed the busy clearing together, pelts brushing. As they neared, they saw that the two new mentors were sitting together, watching as Mousepaw and Greypaw met with Gingerpaw and Lilypaw.

"Congratulations, both of you!" Ambersky trotted over to the two toms, touching noses with Oakpelt, who purred warmly.

"Thank you, mother." Oakpelt dipped his head, flicking his tail towards the apprentices. "Lilypaw seems to have taken quite a fancy to Greypaw," he meowed in amusement.

She turned to see that Snowfall's young daughter was indeed staying very close to the tom, chatting quietly but rapidly with him. Suddenly Swallownest approached the two apprentices, murmuring something to Lilypaw, who quickly turned to Greypaw, her eyes bright. Then the three cats began to pad towards the camp entrance and Dewclaw's eyes grew wide.

"Greypaw, where do you think you're going?"

The young tom spun around, guilt spreading across his face. "H-Hunting with Lilypaw and Swallownest," he stammered in embarrassment.

Dewclaw's gaze softened. "Not today you aren't," he meowed, smiling faintly. "Today we're going on a tour of the territory."

Greypaw looked at the ground, crestfallen.

"Hey, maybe you can come with us some other time?" Lilypaw brushed up against the tom, her eyes hopeful.

Greypaw glanced at her sheepishly. "Maybe," he meowed, his face brightening slightly.

Lilypaw dipped her head before turning and following her mentor out of camp.

"Nice try." Dewclaw approached Greypaw, looking at him disdainfully. "You might have to be confined to camp for a moon if you keep trying to sneak off on me like that."

Ambersky rolled her eyes at her brother's faux harshness, but Greypaw obviously ate it right up, his eyes growing wide and his ears flipping back.

"R-Really? I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" Greypaw crouched on the ground, his lip quivering.

A smile spread across Dewclaw's face. "It's alright; I think you've learnt your lesson." He turned and padded towards the camp entrance, his whiskers quivering with amusement. Greypaw stared after him, his eyes wide with shock.

Ambersky smiled sympathetically, stepping towards the small tom. "Don't worry." She touched her nose to the tom's ear. "Dewclaw can be a mouse brain, but you'll come to respect him."

Greypaw dipped his head, though he still looked somewhat cautious. "Should I follow him?"

The grey-and-white she-cat purred. "Yes; he's probably waiting for you right outside of the camp entrance."

Greypaw smiled. "Thank you, Ambersky." He turned and trotted after his mentor, his tabby-striped tail waving in the air.

* * *

><p><strong>Dewclaw:<strong>

Dewclaw paced impatiently. He had been out with Greypaw all afternoon, teaching him about all of the great landmarks of ThunderClan territory. Now, since they had still had time before the Gathering, he had sent his young apprentice on a scavenger hunt- find a bundle of moss, a fern, and some yarrow (they were running low, having had some minute border skirmishes recently). The thick-furred grey deputy cast a worrisome glance up at the sky- it was growing dark, and Silverpelt was beginning to show in the great expanse.

_He had better hurry up, or he'll be late to his first Gathering._

He had yet to inform the tom of this news, saving it rather as a reward for his day's work; not many apprentices were able to attend the first Gathering after their apprenticeship, let alone the day of. Dewclaw looked down, rolling his eyes and exhaling heavily. "Did a fox get you?" Dewclaw muttered under his breath impatiently, shuffling his paws and flicking his fluffy tail. Sudden rustling in a nearby brush caused the tom to turn, pricking his ears. "Greypaw?"

A golden-brown tabby she-cat pushed her way through, dipping her head in greeting. "Hello, Dewclaw," she meowed warmly, smiling.

"Honeyflower," he meowed, blinking. "Have you been sent on patrol this close before the Gathering?"

Cinderheart and Lionstar's daughter purred. "I have been sent to _lead _a patrol." Pride shone in her bright eyes and she puffed her chest.

Dewclaw's eyes grew wide. "Congratulations! This is your first, correct?"

The young she-cat dipped her head. "It's only a simple patrol, showing some of the younger warriors our locations that need reinforcement, but it's something." Turning behind her, she poked her head into the brush. "Warriors, you may come out!"

Dewclaw's whiskers twitched in amusement as three of ThunderClan's warriors clambered out of the bushes, shaking leaves from their pelts; he recognized them to be Ravenfeather, Tricklepelt, and his own daughter, Whitestream. Turning to Honeyflower, he meowed, "You had them hiding in the brush _why_?"

The slender she-cat laughed. "Teaching them how to disguise their scent in order to sneak up on enemies- you were the enemy," she clarified.

Whitestream scrunched up her face, sniffing in disdain. "I just washed, too," she meowed in annoyance.

Tricklepelt glanced at her, narrowing his eyes and biting his lip playfully. "Is that so?" He bowled her over, pushing her into the wet earth until her white pelt was stained brown.

Dewclaw's daughter's green eyes grew wide and she swatted at the tom with a sheathed paw. "Tricklepelt!" She scrambled to her paws, shoving him playfully. "Now you've got to groom me!"

The grey tabby tom smirked, glancing sideways at her. "I look forward to it."

A low growl escaped Dewclaw's lips. "No one's grooming anyone," he meowed, drawing his breath in with a hiss and shouldering his way between the two young cats. "Whitestream, you can come with me to find Greypaw."

His daughter's eyes widened. "What? You can't tell me what to do!"

Dewclaw narrowed his eyes. "Actually, I _can_."

Tricklepelt stepped forward. "But she's on our patrol, right Honeyflower?"

All eyes turned to the golden-brown she-cat, whose eyes widened and looked utterly overwhelmed. "Ummm… whatever Dewclaw goes," she muttered, looking away.

Dewclaw puffed his chest. "And I say you're coming with me. Come on." He turned and began to walk away, but stopped and turned as he realized that his daughter wasn't following.

Whitestream tilted her head, narrowing her eyes. "I'm not coming with you, I'm going with Tricklepelt."

Dewclaw snorted. "Oh really? What is it, not listen to the deputy day?" He padded forward, grasping Whitestream's scruff in his jaws.

"What are you doing?" Whitestream squirmed in his grasp, but to no avail. "Ow! Let. Me. Go!"

Dewclaw grunted, tilting his head higher and pushing his way behind the brush. "You've gotten heavy," he commented through her scruff.

"Wow, thank," she meowed sarcastically. "Maybe it's because I'm _not a kit anymore_."

"Maybe not," Dewclaw meowed, setting her down. "But you are _my _kit."

Whitestream rolled her eyes, sitting down. "Now why did you want me to come with you?"

Dewclaw cleared his throat, suddenly embarrassed.

_Am I really having this talk… ugh. But I have to._

"So you're getting close with Tricklepelt?" He began, waiting for her to respond.

Whitestream's face reddened but she narrowed her eyes. "Perhaps," she meowed, sticking out her chin. "What's it to you?"

Dewclaw looked at her in disbelief. "What's it to _me_? Whitestream, you're too young to take a mate!"

She blinked. "You and Redflower became mates when you were even younger than Tricklepelt and I," she commented.

"Yes, and that turned out wonderful," he meowed sarcastically.

"But Tricklepelt and I are of the same Clan," she argued, clenching her jaw. "I _love _him, dad," she murmured, looking away.

Dewclaw sighed, looking at his paws. "I only want you to be safe, Whitestream. I don't want you to get hurt."

Whitestream's gaze softened. "Tricklepelt won't hurt me, Dewclaw. And if he does, which I sincerely doubt, then it's my fault for not listening to you."

Dewclaw smiled softly. "I love you, Whitestream. You know that, right?"

"I know, daddy."

They remained in silence for a moment, and Dewclaw felt the faint droplets of rain on his back.

Whitestream cleared her throat. "Don't we have an apprentice to find?"

Dewclaw snorted. "Yes, yes we do. Come on!" He turned and sprinted away, his fur blowing in the breeze.

_Ugh that was painful. _

He shook himself, pausing and scenting the air. Suddenly his nostrils flared as Greypaw's scent wafted towards him. Turning to Whitestream, he meowed, "He's this way."

The two cats set off at a trot, but Whitestream quickly flashed a sly smile at him. "Race you!"

"You're on!"

Dewclaw huffed, his flanks heaving but exhilaration flowing through him as he raced through the forest. The trees zoomed past, a green blur, and he felt himself pull ahead of his daughter. Suddenly Greypaw's scent grew stronger and he halted, smirking at Whitestream, who skidded beside him. "I guess I haven't lost my speed," he joked, and she rolled her eyes.

"Dewclaw!"

The grey deputy turned to see Greypaw clambering towards him, moss tucked under his muzzle and a fern clamped in his jaws. "Sorry, I've been looking for yarrow this whole time and couldn't find any!"

Dewclaw nodded, taking the items from his apprentice. "That's all right," he meowed, wincing inwardly.

_Sorry, Seedflight._

He had promised the pale ginger she-cat the yarrow, as she had been searching for days for the usually plentiful herb.

"Come on, we have to get back to camp- we will be leaving for the gathering shortly."

Greypaw's eyes lit up and he immediately shot off… in the wrong direction.

"Greypaw, other way!" Whitestream called after him.

"Sorry!" The apprentice quickly ran past the other way, huffing but his eyes still bright.

Dewclaw laughed, nudging Whitestream. "Come on."

* * *

><p><strong>Redflower<strong>

"Redflower."

The tortoiseshell she-cat blinked open her eyes sleepily to see Dewclaw staring down at her. "What is it?"

Her mate rolled his eyes. "It's time for the gathering, Mousebrain!"

Redflower's eyes brightened and she jumped to her paws. "What are you waiting for, then?" She touched her tail-tip to his ear briefly before trotting over to where the rest of the cats were waiting.

"Greetings, Redflower!" Flamefur touched her nose to the tortoiseshell warrior's. "Are you looking forward to the Gathering?"

Redflower purred. "I am, indeed. And you?"

Squirrelstar's daughter smiled. "I am, as well. I hope to see Silverfish there- he and I often exchange stories at Gatherings."

"Then I hope you do indeed find her there." Redflower smiled at the thought of the two cats talking at Gatherings- it made her think back to the times when she and Dewclaw had done the same- but she was excited for a different reason; the Gathering was the one time in the moon that she got to see her mother, Cherrytail.

Dewclaw brushed up against her. "Will you walk alongside me?"

"Of course."

The two mates fell into step beside each other, their fur brushing warmly. They remained silent for a moment before Dewclaw spoke:

"I was out on patrol with Whitestream earlier," he began, glancing at her.

Redflower purred. "Were you?"

Dewclaw nodded. "She informed me that… that she and Tricklepelt are thinking of becoming mates."

A smile crept along the tortoiseshell she-cat's face. "And I'm guessing that you weren't too pleased by this news?"

Dewclaw's brow furrowed. "And you _are_?" Faint disbelief lit the thick-furred deputy's golden gaze.

Redflower nudged him playfully. "She isn't a kit anymore, Dewclaw. It's nearing time for her to start a family of her own- Brightpool and Sharpclaw as well."

Dewclaw looked away, closing his eyes. "Sometimes I feel so old," he admitted, turning back to her. "And I wish we could stay young forever."

Love spread in her chest for the distressed tom and she nuzzled him. "So do I, but then we would never get to see our kits grow up, my Dewy Claws."

Dewclaw smiled at her affectionate term and reminisced back to when they had first met, as apprentices, on his journey to find SkyClan- Redflower's sister, and her father, had still been alive then, and they had yet to suffer any anguish. But without pain, they would still be the naïve apprentices that they had been then. "I love you, my darling Redflower."

She purred quietly. "And I, you."

They paused, having reached the tree bridge.

"You first," Dewclaw meowed, grinning.

Redflower dipped her head, leaping up onto the fallen tree- it was damp beneath her paws from the rain, and she glanced back at Dewclaw. "Careful, it's slippery." She then turned back around and began to cross the length, her claws unsheathing as to steady her. She glanced down and saw that the rain was penetrating the water below, sending ripples outward in every direction. She smiled, feeling at peace, and crossed the remaining distance before leaping down onto the soft earth on the other side. She paused, waiting as Dewclaw appeared beside her. "Let's go," she meowed in excitement, glancing around for her mother. She finally spotted the SkyClan elder sitting beneath a bush, her eyes closed, content.

The two mates crossed the clearing, reaching the selected location of their mother.

Redflower stepped forward, touching her nose to Cherrytail's ear softly. "Mother, it's me, Redflower."

Cherrytail opened her eyes, blinking. "Redflower and Dewclaw!" Her voice was scratchy and she struggled to get to her paws.

Dewclaw quickly stepped forward and helped her up.

"Thank you, but I didn't need help," she croaked, shaking out her fur. "This weather simply isn't good for my old bones!" She laughed, smiling. "Where are my grandkits?"

Redflower glanced around, spotting her kits a few tail-lengths away, along with Tricklepelt. "Whitestream, Brightpool, Sharpclaw, come here!"

The three warriors quickly crossed the clearing, Tricklepelt following slightly awkwardly.

Cherrytail's eyes brightened. "You're all getting so old," she purred, touching her nose to each of them in turn. As her eyes landed on Sharpclaw, faint sadness clouded her gaze momentarily. "You look so much like your grandfather," she murmured, touching her tail-tip to his face.

Sharpclaw dipped his head. "It is an honor to look like him," he meowed proudly, tilting his head up.

Cherrytail's gaze flitted to Brightpool. "And you look just like your mother," she meowed warmly. "So beautiful."

Redflower felt warmth grow in her and she looked down, closing her eyes in bliss.

"Thank you," Brightpool meowed, smiling gently.

"And you, Whitestream." Cherrytail turned her gaze to her remaining grandkit. "I see you have found yourself a mate!"

The white tabby warrior blushed furiously, but Tricklepelt simply licked her ear affectionately.

"I hope so, someday," he meowed, smiling. Whitestream ducked her head into his chest, purring quietly.

Cherrytail turned back to Redflower and Dewclaw. "You have raised them well."

Redflower purred, dipping her head. "They have grown into strong warriors."

"I am very proud of them," Dewclaw added.

They fell into a peaceful silence, and Redflower felt warmth spread through her at seeing her family gathered together.

"Let the Gathering begin!"

She turned to see that Lionstar was perched on a branch of the great tree, along with Toadstar of ShadowClan, Grassstar of RiverClan, Rabbitstar of SkyClan, and Sedgestar of WindClan.

Dewclaw touched his nose to her ear before hurrying to the base of tree beside the other deputies.

Sedgestar cleared her throat. "I will go first, if it is alright with everyone." She glanced at the other leaders, who nodded in consent. "Fawnspots has kitted, and gave birth to three healthy kits."

"Fawnspots, Fawnspots!" Warm cheers erupted from all of the Clans- birth had become a very celebrated event after the Battle, after all of the deaths. ThunderClan alone had suffered over five deaths, including Poppyfrost, Hazeltail, and nearer the beginning of the epidemic that had attacked the Clans, Toadstep. They would have suffered more, if it hadn't been for Molespots and Foxleap, who found the cure just in time to save a dying Ambersky.

Sedgestar smiled. "That is all in WindClan." She stepped back, and Grassstar quickly stepped forward.

The RiverClan leader glanced down at them before beginning; "Tonight we welcome two new apprentices- Drypaw and Moonpaw."

"Drypaw, Moonpaw! Drypaw, Moonpaw!"

Redflower turned to see the two new apprentices puffing their chests proudly. Drypaw was a muscular sandy-brown tom with a white flash on his chest and Moonpaw a thick-furred silver she-cat. Both smiled broadly.

Rabbitstar quickly replaced Grassstar. "Larksong has kitted one kit, but he is very strong. Also, we have one new apprentice, Swallowpaw."

Swallowpaw, a brown tabby tom, tilting his head proudly as the Clans called his name, along with Larksong's.

Toadstar stepped forward, his dark brown pelt shining in the darkness. "ShadowClan have no news, other than that prey is plentiful and we thank StarClan for that."

Murmurs of agreement resounded in the clearing, and Redflower smiled; prey was, indeed, a blessing from StarClan in this season.

Finally, Lionstar stepped forward, his amber eyes gleaming in the moonlight. "Tonight we announce many blessings. Firstly, we welcome two new apprentices, Greypaw and Mousepaw, kits of Orangeflight."

"Greypaw, Mousepaw!"

Redflower turned to see that the two apprentices were standing not that far away, beside Gingerpaw and Lilypaw, who nudged them playfully and voiced their congratulations.

"Also, we welcome a new warrior, Oakpelt."

Ambersky's single kit smiled, his broad face full of pride.

"And finally," Lionstar began, "we are pleased to announce that Seedflight and Snowfall are expecting another litter!"

Redflower's eyes widened.

_They didn't tell me!_

Happiness flooded over her for the two mates and she purred loudly.

"That is it for the gathering, return to your Clans!"

Cherrytail got up to leave, but Redflower stopped her. "Mother, I was wondering if perhaps… if perhaps you would like to come to ThunderClan with me."

Cherrytail tilted her head to the side. "Why in StarClan would I do that?"

Redflower shuffled her paws. "You're, well, getting older, and I would feel better if I could take care of you."

Cherrytail laughed, rolling her eyes. "Darling, I'll be fine. I don't plan on leaving you just yet."

Redflower dipped her head in acceptance. "If you ever change your mind, I'll be here."

Cherrytail smiled softly. "I know you will, Redflower. I love you."

"I love you to, mother."

Redflower touched her nose to her mother's briefly before turning and padding over to where the ThunderClan cats were gathering. Dewclaw approached her, tilting his head.

"What did she say?"

Redflower smiled gently. "She said that she wants to stay in SkyClan."

"I'm not surprised, she's a proud cat."

The two fell into step beside each other, and allowed themselves to fall behind the rest of the Clan.

Dewclaw turned to her, his eyes full of love. "You know that I'm very proud to be your mate, right?"

She smiled. "Of course I do. I could only ever find love like you once in a Blue Moon."

* * *

><p><strong>That's it! I really hope you like it, Leafy! I tried to get as many facts right as I could, and as quickly as I could around school and sports! <strong>

**~Splash:.**


End file.
